


Stories from Everywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smosh, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Except Luther, Non-binary character, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, he's the trademark cishet, tags will be added with future chapters, trans five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: multifandom headcanons, one shots etc.





	1. Five (TUA)

**Author's Note:**

> headcanons about five post-saving the world from the apocalypse.  
> post any others you have in the comments below I'd love to hear from you guys!  
> ~also who's excited for season 2!!~

  * He’s touch starved and loves hugs even though he says he doesn’t. He says he can teleport away whenever someone hugs him but he never does and smiles softly. 
  * He talks to a therapist - Vanya suggested it after they stopped the apocalypse, he was stubborn at first demanding that he didn’t need help and he was fine but after he had a panic attack in the middle of the night Vanya insisted that he go see her therapist.
  * He still gets panic attacks every so often 
  * Vanya and Ben help him most of the time 
  * Klaus helps sometimes too
  * The rarest person to help him is Allison
  * He doesn’t like to wear extravagant clothing but he dyes his hair red and paints his nails. He gets Klaus to do his left hand
  * He’s perfectly capable of doing it himself he just wants to spend time with his brother which he would never admit to
  * Gets super offended when someone says anything transphobic and has to be restrained from killing someone. Not only is it in defense of Klaus (Non-Binary) and Diego (trans) but him - he came out as trans right before he left so he spent most of his time with crippling dysphoria until the commission who gave him immediate surgery and hormone therapy it was all very quick so that they could put him to work quickly. When he returns to the umbrella academy everything has been undone, he doesn’t have time to think about it because of the impending apocalypse but once they stop it Grace and his siblings immediately help him with his transition (Diego helps the most)
  * Him and Diego often rant to each other about the difficulties of being trans 
  * Sometimes Klaus joins in
  * He’s allergic to a few things bees, wasps, cherries, cats, almonds, peanuts, and bananas
  * He loves conspiracy theories and watches Buzzfeed Unsolved every night - he is especially fascinated with the theories surrounding JFK since he never actually ended up killing him he doesn’t know who did it
  * He’s an emo at heart
  * But he really loves Billie Eilish
  * He plays piano and used to play with Vanya when they were kids
  * He still plays when he thinks no one can hear. The others secretly listen through the door
  * After stopping the apocalypse he redecorated his room. He’s thirteen years old and he’s not going to be aging up any time soon so he wants to be a teenager since he never go to (even though he has a 50 year old mind he doesn’t want to age up his body, he missed out on his childhood so he wants to get to be a teenager even if it sucks)
  * He hasn’t had his first kiss when he gets back from the apocalypse
  * He hasn’t even dated anyone
  * He ends up finding out he’s ace and panromantic
  * He misses Delores but he understands that he has to move on from her 
  * He goes and visits her every so often and tells her how he’s doing
  * Most people give him weird looks but the employees at the shop make sure they kick out anyone who tries to harass him
  * He ends up going back to school
  * But because of his advanced intellect he would have been able to go through highschool and college quicker but he wanted some normalcy after the apocalypse so he went through high school normally and got a scholarship for college




	2. Ben (TUA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is my favourite and I may be projecting slightly with the angsty stuff for him  
> \- trigger warning btw for self harm and suicide  
> Stay Safe guys and know you are loved and valued x

  * Ben was the one who always listened to all of his siblings - even Vanya. But he was never listened too - sometimes deliberately but most often his siblings took him for granted, they came to him with all their problems but they never stopped to think that he had any of his own 
  * No one noticed Ben slowly breaking, he developed depression and started self harming - but never over his stomach because even though he hated the monsters inside of him they were still a part of him
  * Klaus was the only one who ever found out about Ben’s self harming and made him promise to stop - he didn’t keep his promise 
  * Klaus tried to help Ben and talk to him but he was stubborn and Klaus had his own issues that meant he sometimes just couldn’t be there to help
  * He died when he was 22 and still at the academy - it was a suicide
  * Luther found him in the bath with his wrists slashed - he cried and said it was all his fault
  * Klaus saw his ghost after he died but because there was no obvious damage to his body when he died klaus assumed he was real - when he tried to hug Ben he fell through him and started crying 
  * Ben regretted killing himself immediately after this and broke down with Klaus
  * A small ceremony was held at the academy
  * All the remaining siblings attended - they all only came for the ceremony
  * Klaus attended but he didn’t interact with any of his siblings - he knew that they would all want to talk to Ben and he wasn’t ready to deal with that
  * After going back in time Ben was able to try and fix his mistakes and try and get better
  * He still hurt himself and he struggled but he tried to get better
  * By the time they were back in their time he had stopped hurting himself and was alive
  * Five was the first to hug him which was a surprise considering his distaste for physical affection - eventually everyone joined in 
  * He’s a meme child
  * He runs three separate instagram accounts full of memes and incorrect quotes of his siblings
  * And another account for marvel memes
  * Btw he’s a massive marvel fan
  * He saw endgame three times and cried at every single screening
  * He speaks in vine references which almost no one understands
  * And also tik tok references which even fewer people understand
  * He heelys everywhere
  * He does it while reading through the halls
  * He also often is carrying a starbucks
  * He often goes out with Klaus and they’ll heely down the street together with sunglasses on because yes they are those people
  * He loves books and reads obsessively
  * He missed out on so many books whilst he was dead because Klaus doesn’t read lots so since he was resurrected he’s been reading nonstop
  * He loves fantasy and sci fi series 
  * But YA romance is his favourite - Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe is his favourite
  * He likes pop music - like bubblegum pop
  * His favourites are Taylor Swift and Halsey
  * He often forgets he isn’t a ghost anymore so he accidently walks into walls and doors and gets over excited by physical contact
  * He’s an introvert and doesn’t go out much - Alison and Klaus will often drag him out of his room to go out somewhere together if he’s been cooped up in his room for too long 
  * He really loves video games and collects comics - he’s such a frickin nerd
  * The Hulk is his favourite - he knows what it feels like to have something inside of you you can’t control
  * He’s gay - he only came out once he was resurrected
  * Klaus was so happy for him and now they could talk about boys together
  * Five cried and immediately came out to him as pan and ace - there was lots of crying and hugging with this one 
  * Diego and Alison just smile and hug him
  * Vanya is happy for him and says that the can go on gay double dates together and confuse people
  * Luther is accepting 
  * He is a disaster gay and flirts horribly 




	3. smosh aus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few au ideas i've had with smosh characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want any of these extended into full fics leave me a comment

smosh avengers au

  * Thor - Shayne
  * Loki - Lasercorn 
  * Black Widow - Mari
  * Hulk - Courtney (CFM is Hulk and CourtBourt is Bruce)
  * Hawkeye - Damien
  * Captain America - Joven
  * Winter Soldier - Wes
  * Ironman - Ian
  * Spiderman - Noah
  * Nick Fury - Matt Raub
  * Captain Marvel - Olivia
  * Black Panther - Keith



smosh riverdale au

  * Archie - Shayne
  * Betty - Boze
  * Veronica - Damien
  * Jughead - Courtney
  * Cheryl - 
  * Jason - 
  * Reggie - Wes
  * Josie - Olivia
  * Kevin - Noah
  * Moose - Keith
  * Fangs - Sohinki
  * Sweetpea - Lasercorn
  * Toni - Mari
  * Hermione - Monica Vasanadi
  * Alice - Sarah Whittle
  * Fred - Matt Raub
  * FP - Joven
  * Tommy Keller - Ryan Todd
  * Mayor McCoy - Ian



smosh Hogwarts au

Gryffindor 

  * Courtney
  * Olivia
  * Mari
  * Ian



Ravenclaw

  * Damien
  * Tommy Bowe
  * Monica
  * Sohinki



Slytherin 

  * Joven
  * Lasercorn
  * Boze



Hufflepuff

  * Noah 
  * Shayne
  * Wes
  * Keith
  * Sarah Whittle
  * Matt Raub
  * Kimmy



smosh umbrella academy au

  * Shayne - Luther
  * Lasercorn - Diego
  * Courtney - Allison
  * Noah - Klaus
  * Wes - Five
  * Damien - Ben
  * Olivia - Vanya
  * Matt Raub - Reginald
  * Ian - Mom
  * Ryan Todd - Pogo
  * Sohinki - Patch
  * Keith - Dave
  * Joven - Hazel
  * Mari- Cha Cha
  * Sarah Whittle - The Handler
  * Kate - Agnes



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik it's been a while but i've been working on a couple fics and i've been thinking about writing something with my ocs, so in the mean time i'll be posting stuff here x

**Author's Note:**

> ~request in the comments some ideas for any of the following:  
> Aus  
> Songfic  
> Imagines  
> Preferences  
> Characters to do headcanons about  
> Character studies  
> One Shots 
> 
> X NO SMUT OR INCEST/PSEUDO INCEST X


End file.
